SCANDAL IN LOVE HOMIN
by dianacentil89
Summary: Demi mendekati dan mendapatkan Changmin. Yunho merayu Minah kakak perempuan Changmin hingga jatuh cinta, dan nho menggunakan paket bulan madu dua pekan bersama istrinya, untuk mencumbu Changmin hingga puas. Cemburu, marah, dan bersalah mulai timbul dihati Changmin. Kisah cinta segitiga yang akan rumit. Bagaimana kelanjutannya silahkan baca. Happy Reading, cikidot
1. Chapter 1

"Tidak bisakah, lebih lama lagi?" Suara parau Changmin merajuk. Tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang kekar teman tidurnya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang yang telanjang, menghirup dalam aroma khas tubuh namja itu, yang telah menyatu dengan aroma tubuhnya. Ia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung yang berirama normal. Lebih dekat lagi, sebelum matahari terbit satu jam lagi, waktu yang terbatas untuk berdua saja.

Lengan kekar merengkuh lebih dekat lagi tubuh Changmin kedalam pelukan. Bibirnya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bersuara. Pikirannya pun kacau, tentang cinta rumit ini. Mata buas Yunho terlihat ambigu dan kebingungan. Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya menatap kagum pada wajah khas kekasihnya, "kapan aku bisa menyentuhmu tanpa batas?" Jari lentiknya menyentuh rahang dan merayap menyapu bibir tebal Yunho, lalu terdiam dibawah dagu. Tubuh ramping Changmin beringsut mendekati wajah prianya hingga tanpa celah, bibir kenyal dan memabukkan itu mendarat lembut dibibir Yunho, untuk dua detik saja," kapan aku bisa memiliki mu tanpa harus bersembunyi, aku sudah lelah begini Hyung." Rayunya lagi memanja, kemudian menyamankan diri kembali dipelukan hangat Yunho.

"Aku mohon bersabarlah," Yunho menyimpan dagu dikepala Changmin, merengkuh tubuh yang juga bertelanjang dada. Hanya sebentuk selimut tebal berwarna putih membungkus tubuh bagian bawah keduanya. Ranjang besar bernuansa gelap, kamar mewah dengan furniture dan penerangan yang temaram menjadi saksi bisu cinta terlarang keduanya selama dua minggu ini. "Kita baru memulainya, dan suatu saat nanti akan ada waktu dan tempat, dimana kita hanya akan berdua saja. Percayalah padaku." Janji Yunho penuh tekad, ia mendaratkan kecupan dipuncak kepala pria yang berstatus adik iparnya tersebut. Aroma Apple Mint dari rambut Changmin menggelitik hidung Yunho, turun dan menjalar ke aliran darah dan membangunkan rasa primitif dan hasrat dalam tubuh Yunho. Ia bisa merasakan ke jantannannya bangun lagi, bahkan setelah puluhan kali orgasme. Yunho sangat menyukai setiap inci tubuh Changmin, tubuhnya memang memiliki sesuatu yang unik yang menyesatkan Yunho.

"Saranghae Shim Changmin," bisiknya ditelinga kanan pria itu, dan menggigitnya satu lengkuhan halus lolos dari bibir Changmin nafsu Yunho makin tak terkendali."Kau hanya milikku,hanya milikku," Yunho beralih ketelinga kiri dan menggigitnya pula. "ough jangan permainkan aku Hyung, jebal." Rajukan Changmin ditengah sensasi aneh yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Yunho justru terdiam menatap wajah pretty Men, dengan senyum seduktif dari bibirnya. Melihat Changmin kepayahan mendambakan sesuatu untuk segera dilakukan, sangatlah menarik dan membuat little jung berdenyut.

Tangan kanan Yunho menarik tengkuk Changmin mendekat, Yunho langsung menyambar bibir bengkak Changmin kali ini lebih agresif hingga menimbulkan suara berdecap. Changmin yang sudah bergairah pun merengkuh pinggang Yunho agar ciuman keduanya lebih intens. Tangan kiri Yunho pun menjalankan tugasnya, ia menyusup kedalam selimut, mempermainkan nipple mini sebentarsebentar hingga tubuh indah Changmin meliuk bak ular. Tangan nakalnya semakin turun menggelitiki area perut dan pinggul Changmin, saat bibir Yunho turun menikmati leher jenjang prianya hingga timbul tanda kepemilikan.

"ASSSAAAHHH...OOOUUUGGHH." Changmin merasakan tubuhnya, sulit untuk dikatakan,ia hanya mendesis dan mengerang. Saat bibir Yunho menyusu di sepasang nipplenya,nyeri,geli, pedih tapi menyenangkan rasanya. Perasaan Changmin semakin melayang saja, saat tangan Yunho menyapu belahan pahanya. Sambil menyusupkan tubuh masuk kedalam selimut. Changmin membelalakkan matanya,ia menggoyangkan pinggul, dan mengangkat-angkat bokongnya. Sesuatu yang luar biasa dilakukan Yunho didalam selimut.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH"

THIS END THAT

Yunho terbangun lebih awal dipagi harinya. Senyumnya tersungging menatap wajah damai Changmin yang terlelap. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tegas menuju kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan diri. Ia harus pulang sekarang, jika ia terlambat Shim Minah istrinya bisa curiga. Lagi pula little Jung bisa bangun lagi bila melihat Changmin sedetik lagi. Dua puluh menit kemudian, Yunho sudah rapi dengan stelan santai ia mematut penampilannya dicermin. Yang memantulkan saat Changmin menggeliat. Salivanya tak bisa ditelan.

"Hah, aku sudah bisa gila." Monolognya pada cermin. Yunho menghampiri adik iparnya membelai sayang dahi Changmin, dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening. Tapi saat ingin mengakhirinya Changmin menahan tangan yang Yunho dan mencuri satu kecupan dibibir. "Setidaknya hadiahi aku ciuman selamat pagi," sewot Changmin yang bangun dan berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Selama perjalanan pulang dari Jepang ke Korea. Changmin mengacuhkan Yunho karena merasa kakak iparnya tidak sopan, tidak sopan setelah mengajaknya bercinta tanpa memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

Rasa bersalah terlintas dibenak Changmin. Senyum Noonanya tulus menjemput kepulangan keduanya. "Noona Mianhae." Suara rendahnya dipelukan sang kakak . "Heh kenapa meminta maaf? Jangan cengeng. " Ramah Minah pada adiknya,tangan halusnya ramah mencubit pipi adiknya.

"EHEM." Yunho berdehem dengan keras. "Siapa suamimu? Kau hanya mencumbu adik lelakimu!" Nada suara Yunho seolah cemburu. "Ah Oppa, Welcome back Yeobeo." Minah menghambur masuk ke pelukan suaminya. Pesta pernikahan keduanya berlangsung dua minggu yang lalu. Yunho berdalih tentang bisnis di Jepang dan Changmin harus ikut. Kenyataannya itu paket bulan madunya bersama Shim Minah, yang justru pria itu habiskan bersama Changmin.

"Bisnis kami sedikit terkendala,hingga kepulangan ditunda satu hari, untuk itu Changmin meminta maaf." Alasan Yunho yang luar biasa. "Ah tidak masalah, asal kalian pulang dengan selamat." Changmin merasa makin bersalah melihat kepolosan Noonanya. Hati Yunho mencelos dan nyeri melihat prianya tersiksa seperti itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau makin cantik." Yunho memeluk istrinya lagi, menciumi lembut puncak kepala Minah. Rasa bersalah dan juga cemburu meradang dihati Changmin.

Ia memilih meninggalkan teras dan buru-buru masuk kedalam kamar.

TBC

B

E

R

S

U

M

B

A

N

G

Salam kenal dari Author baru


	2. Chapter 2

Waktu berputar dengan cepat. Tak terasa waktu telah berganti malam. Suasana hampa tersaji diruang makan Jung family. Changmin menyantap makanannya dengan cepat dan lahap, menghindari pertanyaan Noonanya yang ini dan itu, dan yang lebih penting adalah pergi dari Yunho secepatnya. Pria tinggi itu mulai jengah dengan sandiwara kakak iparnya, ia sengaja bermanja-manja pada istrinya tak jarang beradu kemesraan palsu demi menyulut kecemburuan, pria pemilik mata bambi tersebut. "Aku harus menemui Kyuhyun, dia mengundangku ke pestanya sebelum pergi ke New York." Alasan Changmin untuk bisa segera meninggalkan ruang makan, yang seperti neraka.

"Oh, begitukah?" Tanya Minah polos. Changmin hanya nyingir kuda untuk Noonanya. "Bawakan Kimchi ini untuknya, pria itu pasti kerepotan hidup sendiri." Minah menunjukkan perhatiannya, karena gadis itu sangat mengidolakan Kyuhyun. "EHEM, Siapa Kyuhyun itu? Apa dia mantan kekasih mu?" Suara dingin Yunho yang ia tujukan pada Minah, tapi mata buasnya menguliti tubuh Changmin. "Oppa jangan cemburu begitu, Kyuhyun sudah seperti adik laki-laki bagiku. Dia sahabat Changmin sejak TK, dimana ada Changmin disitu ada Kyuhyun jika salah satu dari mereka perempuan, keduanya seperti pasangan kekasih cocok dan serasi." Kisah Minah panjang, lebar.

"UHUK." Yunho tersedak mendengar penuturan Minah. Sementara Changmin hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya. "Lanjutkan perdebatan kalian, aku harus pergi sekarang. Oh satu lagi mungkin aku tidak pulang malam ini." Pamit Changmin tanpa beban, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ringan meninggalkan ruang makan. Tangannya masih sempat menyambar buah Apel berwarna merah hati. Tidak ia pedulikan mata Yunho yang ingin menerkamnya.

SCANDAL IN LOVE HOMIN

Hampir menjelang dini hari, saat Yunho menunggui Changmin diruang tamu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak pulang. Rasa cemas dan cemburu berkecamuk dibenak Yunho. 'Sedang apa Changmin saat ini? Dan apa yang Kyuhyun itu perbuat pada Pretty Men's nya? Seperti apa wajah Kyuhyun itu? Apa dia tampan?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan timbul dipikiran pria bertubuh padat itu. Hingga bayangan Changmin bercumbu dengan pria lain di ranjang, hingga terjadi sesuatu terbayang di matanya. Hampir gila Yunho dibuatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa begini, aku harus mencari Changmin sekarang juga." Hampir saja, jika Minah tidak terbangun dan menyapa Yunho. "Jam dua dini hari, Sayang eodigayeo? Apa kau ingin ke suatu tempat?" Ramah Minah, memergoki suaminya meraih kunci dinakas. "Apa kau tak khawatir Changmin mabuk diluar sana? Ini hampir dini hari bukankah sebaiknya aku mencari Changmin?" Pertanyaan Yunho dengan expressi bodohnya.

"Oppa, adikku sudah 28 tahun. Dia tahu mana yang baik dan buruk, selama ada Kyuhyun aku yakin anak itu baik-baik saja, istirahat dan tidurlah, kau hanya lelah." Tangan Minah ramah menyentuh pundak suaminya. Meskipun menurutnya ini terlalu berlebihan gadis itu tidak ingin ambil pusing. Mengingat Changmin pernah ada di situasi yang rumit dan Yunholah yang menolongnya saat itu, jadi mungkin wajar jika kekhawatiran suaminya sedikit berlebihan. "Cobalah untuk percaya pada Changmin," sedikit senyuman tulus membuat Yunho luluh.

SCANDAL IN LOVE HOMIN

Sementara si Jangkung yang sedang Yunho cemaskan. Tengah asyik bermain Mario Bros dengan Kyuhyun, jika dengan Yunho ia selalu menang, tapi dengan pangeran evil Changmin mendapat lawan yang seimbang. Hasilnya Kyuhyun harus rela mengalah untuk, menghentikan permainan, yang berlangsung enam jam, sejak pukul sembilan malam, dan sekarang pukul dua dini hari. Siwon, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah lebih dulu terkapar sejak tengah malam. "Aku sudah kalah, jadi ceritakan." Sapa Kyuhyun, saat Changmin mulai kesal sambil membanting stick game player karena dirinya mengalah.

Sebagai sahabat pria bertubuh gembul itu, cukup faham emosi Changmin. Jika sedang terlibat masalah,ia akan bermain game hingga Playstationnya meledak. "Kau ingat? Kau hampir membunuh orang karena game!" Kyuhyun kembali memancing percakapan. Karena Changmin hanya diam tak bersuara.

"Itu juga, seandainya waktu bisa ku putar, aku ingin menghapusnya agar dia enyah dari hidupku dan Noonaku." Geram Changmin emosi. "Bukankah kau pun menginginkan itu? Kau mencintai kakak iparmu bukan!" Kyuhyun memukul telak, tepat di sasaran. Hingga Changmin hanya diam, sambil menelan marah dan kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku hari itu? Agar keberadaanku tidak jadi benalu untuk Noonaku!" Getir Changmin.

"Aku, pikir kau sudah dewasa, kau tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah." Lagi-lagi ucapan Kyuhyun ada benarnya. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Minah Noona tahu? Jika kau menyakitinya, aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu." Ujar Kyuhyun serius. "Pulanglah, Changmin-ah, jangan jadi pengecut kau bukan seperti Changmin yang kukenal berani, dan suka menindas." Sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh mentang-mentang kau CEO dan hampir mendapat gelar MBE, jadi kau mengusirku." Bentak Changmin berpura-pura, marah. Ia memiting kepala Kyuhyun, dan menjitaki kepalanya. "HAH, SHIM CHANGMIN, BERAPA HARI KAU TAK MANDI. AROMAMU SEPERTI SAPI." Teriak Kyuhyun meledek, membuat Changmin mekin erat memiting kepala sahabatnya.

SCANDAL IN LOVE HOMIN

"Ikut aku, kita harus bertemu dengan client." Yunho membuka percakapan di meja makan. Meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, namun giginya bergemeletuk menahan kesal pada Changmin. "Aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji lain." Tolak Changmin, santai. Ia meraih setangkup roti untuk sarapan,dan segelas susu. "Aku akan menginap di Jaeju, aku ingin bermain golf bersama Kyuhyun disana." Imbuhnya.

Wajah Yunho merah padam mendengar penolakan Changmin. "Kapan kau akan belajar mengurus perusahaan? "Tegas Yunho yang mulai jengah, dengan sikap kabur-kaburan Changmin. "Aku tidak tertarik, Hyung saja yang urus." Tolak Changmin enteng.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" Teriak Yunho yang mulai dikuasai emosi.

"DIAM, JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU. JANGAN KARENA KAU KAKAK IPARKU, LALU KAU BISA MEMILIKI KU. INI HIDUPKU, JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGEKANGKU." Changmin melempar Roti selai cokelatnya diatas piring. Kemudian pergi setelah menyembur Yunho.

Suasana hening, sepeninggalan Changmin. Baik Minah, dan Yunho tidak ada yang ingin membahas kejadian ini. Terlebih ketakutan di hati Yunho, takut jika Changmin membencinya. Takut jika Changmin meninggalkannya. Ia menyesali mulut tebalnya yang berteriak pada kekasihnya itu.

TBC

BERSUMBANG


End file.
